Musical
by Lillystream
Summary: Just a short little fluffy Irumatsu snippet of the two girls enjoying some quality time in Kaede's lab


Kaede's fingers danced over the ivory keys of her grand piano. She swayed with the rhythm of the song, humming lightly to herself. She noticed Miu smiling gently from where she leaned next to the instrument.  
Her girlfriend quite enjoyed coming to stay with Kaede while she practiced. It was almost therapeutic, the tranquil atmosphere of Kaede's piano lab creating a pleasant mood. It was a wonderful, gentle place that they cultivated their relationship in the several months they had been official.  
Miu drummed her fingers along the side of the piano, recognizing the cheery tune. She sighed in content… and then the soft sound turned into light singing, the words flowing out of her without realizing. It was so quiet Kaede almost didn't catch it.  
She nearly stopped playing in surprise at the stunning voice joining her song. She glanced over at her girl, eyes wide in awe at the angel in front of her. Soft light from the windows filtered in, creating a glowing halo around the strawberry blonde wisps and curvy frame of her lover. Her voice, typically somewhat brash and overly confident, was serene and melodic.  
Kaede's heart swelled with love as she lead the two of them through the song. Miu was often vulgar and overbearing, but with Kaede, she was sugary sweet and almost chaste. She took things slow and Kaede was surprised with how considerate her lover was with moving the relationship along too quickly. She never touched her in any way that made her uncomfortable and always made sure that she had permission. And Kaede was all too happy to grant it to her.

A pretty pink color bloomed on Miu's cheeks and she gave Kaede a half lidded, loving smile and Kaede's heart beat quicker. She got to see this. This saccharine, soft Miu. All thick lashes and plump, curled lips; sweet song floating and twirling around.  
"Miu, your voice is gorgeous," she complimented after they finished the piece. "I didn't even know you sang."  
Miu, for her part, looked somewhat flustered. "Ehh, it's nothing babe. Just something I do when I'm inventing. It's nowhere near the level of your flippin fantastic piano skills baby, that's for sure!"  
Kaede grinned. "Well, I guess it's just my opinion. I mean… We already both know you make such pretty sounds…" Miu's eyes widened at the implication. "Maybe we should get the others-"  
"No!" Miu spluttered, embarrassed. "No way in hell can any of those stupid ass virgin cucks know I like to sing. They'll give me so much shit for it, Kae!"  
Kaede smiled at the rare use of Miu's adorable pet name for her. "Then I'll have to fight them for you, Mii. But I wanna brag how my girlfriend is so talented and how pretty she sounds!"  
Miu's petal pink cheeks blossomed into a deep rose as she sputtered. "Babe! Knock it off, you're so damn embarrassing! I mean, who wouldn't brag about having this hot of a girlfriend-" Kaede rolled her eyes. "-but those losers don't need to know. This is our alone time anyway, they can fuck off. "

"You should probably be nicer to our friends, Miu," Kaede tried to reprimand her, though she found herself reluctantly agreeing. As much as she wanted to scream to the whole world how absolutely _adorable_ her girlfriend was and how talented and stunning she thought the other girl was… a deep, selfish part of her wanted to keep this all to herself. She didn't want anyone else to see this tender, plush Miu.

"Well, some of them are fine." Miu scowled. "But some of them are just shitheads! Ouma is a damn fetus! His mom shoulda absorbed him, I swear to-"  
"Miu!"

"Fine! I won't say that to his face anymore, but dammit Kaede! I might just have to shove his tiny skull into the hole of a toilet seat and give it a good flush, next time he pulls any of his usual shit!"

She couldn't help it. She knew she wasn't supposed to condone Miu's aggressive dislike of some of their classmates, but the angry scowl on her girlfriend's face and the absolutely obnoxious threats combined… Kaede couldn't help the laughter that overtook her.

"You can't give Ouma a swirlie, Miu!" she managed between her giggling.

Miu started smiling and she saw the shaking of her shoulders that were a tell tale sign that Miu would follow her suit shortly.

The students walking past the pianist lab could only hear laughter that sounded nothing short of musical.


End file.
